<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with a Stranger by Skyland2704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870863">Dancing with a Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704'>Skyland2704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Sam Smith Song, Break Up, Dancing with a stranger, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Normani - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Sad, Songfic, Strangers, sad dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyland2704/pseuds/Skyland2704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky and Z broke up months ago, but they still love each other... sequel in progress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Delgado/Sky Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with a Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hmm, hmm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't wanna be alone tonight<br/>
It's pretty clear that I'm not over you</strong>
</p><p>Sky Tate was there, driving in the car, going anywhere but home. It was just too much for him to take. It had been more than two months. It was supposed to be their anniversary, but it wasn't, she had broken it off, and he just felt too bad about it.</p><p>He just couldn't be alone tonight, all his friends were happy, and with their own girlfriends, or boyfriends, and he detested them for it, for being happy, when he wasn't. It was a little selfish, and he knew he wasn't over her, he wanted to be, but still, every night, all he could do was remember her sweet touch and her vanilla scent…</p><p>
  <strong>I'm still thinking 'bout the things you do<br/>
So I don't want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight</strong>
</p><p>His memories raced out to the times she would just playfully take his car keys, and not give them to her until he kissed her, or the times when she'd just smile at him, and he's feel like the happiest man on earth. Their dates where she'd fight over splitting the cheque, not letting him pay for the whole thing, her little obsession about their activities in the shower, or the way she'd just simply hum a placid tune from a song she loved, he now wondered where she was, and the thoughts of her with someone else just put off his mind.</p><p>He didn't want to be alone that night. He reached an old club, where he used to hang with his high school friends.</p><p>
  <strong>Can you light the fire?<br/>
</strong>
  <strong>I need somebody who can take control</strong>
</p><p>Going in, he sat at one of the chairs at the bar, and ordered a martini, and sat sipping it, when a pretty girl came by and sat beside him. She had flowing reddish hair, high cheekbones, and a sparkly complexion. A few years ago, he'd have found her irresistibly attractive, but now he had broken up with <em>her</em>, he couldn't picture himself with anyone else.</p><p>They talked for a while, him and that girl; she called herself Cecilia, and he realized she was trying to hit on him.</p><p><em>Well, what's the harm? </em>Sky thought<em>, I don't wanna be alone, so why not?</em> And so, he talked to her, normally, wondering if she could take control, make him forget about the girl he had lost.</p><p>
  <strong>I know exactly what I need to do<br/>
'Cause I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight</strong>
</p><p>make him a little cheerful, and so he asked him, plain, "if you wanna ask me out, just ask, I'm getting confused by the messages you're sending."</p><p>"you're cute," she said, holding his hand, and pulled him with her onto the dance floor. As they danced the night away, she came closer and closer to him, when her lips were mere inches apart, she tried to kiss him, and he pulled back, hesitating for a second, kissing this stranger, would that be wise, but then memories of what she had done to him came up, and he threw caution to the wind, he was already dancing with her, what was the harm in a little kissing?</p><p>
  <strong>Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new<br/>
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger<br/>
Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new<br/>
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger<br/>
Dancing with a stranger</strong>
</p><p>He was dancing with a stranger, but in his mind, he couldn't help but think about that girl who had made him kiss a stranger…</p><p>
  <strong>X-X-X-X-X</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wasn't even goin' out tonight<br/>
But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind</strong>
</p><p>It was their anniversary. Z Delgado knew it was her fault that it had ended, and she regretted it more than anything she had regretted in her entire life. She didn't even plan to go out, but her best friend, Syd, she called him up from her boyfriend's place, and told her that it would be better if she left and went out. It would help get him off her mind. All she had on her mind was thoughts of their relationship, how he'd always stick little notes here and there to make her remember important things, or how he scratched his neck when she complained about him and his overgrowing stubble making her itch when they kissed and he'd only shave when she'd have to push him into the bathroom to do so; or memories from their dates, their little arguments that were always resorted by the person, whose fault it wasn't, saying sorry.</p><p>It was really sweet what they felt for each other, but then, they broke up. She didn't even know what had gotten into her head, why she had left him, she had been insane. And she was too shy to ask him back. After what she had done… and it had been two months, he'd probably have moved on with a new girl, who wouldn't be as stupid as she had been.</p><p>
  <strong>I know exactly what I have to do<br/>
I don't wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight</strong>
</p><p>She drove to one of the bars and sat down by a man nearly her age, probably a few years older, and ordered a margarita, gently sipping it as she realized the man was trying to strike up a conversation. He was tall, she noticed, and had a thin mustache just above the lips, his hair were an intense black, and she'd have found him extremely attractive had she not dated <em>him </em>a few months ago</p><p>She disinterestedly conversed with the man who called himself Nick, and he asked her, "may I have a dance?"</p><p>And thinking '<em>what the hell',</em> "sure", she agreed</p><p><strong>Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new<br/>
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger</strong>,</p><p>
  <strong>Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new<br/>
Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger</strong>
</p><p>As they danced, her thoughts raced back to her ex, she hated him for doing this to her, she was here, at a club, dancing with a stranger…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:don't hate it because they broke up, i love the sky and Z pairing the most in the whole franchise. and this will have a sequel (or two) but i promise, they're going to get back together. They do love each other, and can't live without each other. R&amp;R pls</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>